Cap 1. Corrientes Traicioneras
During an eventful summer, which includes the tragic death of Jason Blossom on July 4, Archie Andrews discovers his passion for music. He begins his second year, and expresses his love of music to Betty Cooper, to sweet girl who is harboring her own secret: her feelings for Archie. Meanwhile, Veronica Lodge, the beautiful daughter of a millionaire who faces charges of embezzlement, arrives in the city, instantly capturing feelings in Archie. Despite the fact that a love triangle is developing, Betty and Veronica quickly become friends. They join when Veronica rises up against the captain of the team of cheerleaders, Cheryl Blossom. Archie's former best friend, Jughead Jones, begins writing a novel counting the events of the summer, including what happened between him and Archie. During a high school dance, Cap 2. ☀El sheriff Keller que le gusta el guebo interroga a Cheryl y esta confiesa que Jason había decidido huir de Riverdale y que fingió su muerte para poder escapar. El 4 de julio llegaron los dos secos a la otra orilla del río y allí se despidieron. Esa fue la última vez que Cheryl vio a su hermano. Mientras tanto, Betty decide reabrir el periódico de la escuela, El Azul y Oro. Esta envía a Jughead a preguntar a Dilton Doiley y a su escuadrón de "boy scouts" si vieron quien disparó el 4 de julio en el río Sweetwater. Gracias a uno de los chicos de Dilton, descubre que el disparo fue disparado por el Jefe Scout durante un entrenamiento. Cuando Jughead hace confesar a Dilton, este revela también vio el automóvil de la Srta. Grundy en el lado del lago. Para no revelar la relación entre Grundy y Archie, Jughead no dice nada del disparo con tal que Dilton no diga nada del coche. Por otro lado, Archie confiesa haber estado en el lago el 4 de julio y haber oído el disparo. Por ese motivo, es castigado por su padre por no haberle dicho la verdad. Cheryl, como agradecimiento por haber apoyado su versión de los hechos, convence a Josie para que ayude a Archie con sus canciones, por lo que este se escapa de casa saltándose así el castigo. Verónica sale con Chuck Clayton pero se horroriza cuando descubre, junto a otras chicas del instituto, un libro en el que el muchacho y sus amigos, entre ellos Jason, anotan sus conquistas sexuales. A modo de venganza, Betty y Veronica engañan a Chuck para que se disculpe. Al hacerse pública la información del libro de conquis Chuck is expelled from the soccer team. As Polly was part of the book as Jason's conquest, Betty and Cheryl promise to help each other to find the truth about their relationship. Al mismo tiempo que un nuevo año escolar comienza, la ciudad de Riverdale, aún está recomponiéndose de la reciente muerte de Jason Blossom el 4 de Julio en el río Sweetwater. Tras declarar la trágica muerte de su hijo como un asesinato, Clifford y Penolope Blossom, empiezan a sospechar de algunos de los ciudadanos de Riverdale. Los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar durante el verano, han hecho que Archie Andrews se dé cuenta de que él quiere seguir una carrera musical y no seguir los pasos de su padre. Mientras tanto, Betty Cooper está ansiosa de ver a Archie, de quien está enamorada, después de haber estado fuera durante el verano; sin embargo, aún no está lista para revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando una nueva estudiante, Verónica Lodge, llega a Riverdale desde Nueva York, junto a su madre, nace la chispa entre ella y Archie. Pero Verónica no quiere poner su nueva amistad con Betty en riesgo. Cheryl Blossom, es la capitana del equipo de animadoras del Riverdale High, las River Vixens. Cheryl es feliz removiendo las situaciones alrededor de Archie, Betty y Veronica para causar problemas. Pero Cheryl es una chica que guarda muchos secretos, especialmente sobre la muerte de su hermano mellizo, Jason, el cual fue asesinado por Clifford Blossom, misterio el cual resuelve Betty Cooper junto el ahora su novio, Jughead Jones, hijo de FP Jones, el cual ayuda al removimiento del cuerpo de Jason Blossom por dinero y estabilidad para el y su hijo Jughead, terminando en prisión por un crimen no cometido, no obstante, Clifford Blossom atenta contra su vida para de esta manera no enfrentar el hecho de tener que ir a prisión, aparentemente aunque en realidad hasta la fecha se sabe que pasó esa noche en el granero, así dando final a la temporada uno de riverdale A pesar que existen cuatro municipios llamados Riverdale (Dakota del Norte; condado de Kossuth, Iowa; condado de Watonwan, Minnesota; condado de Buffalo, Nebraska) todos están desvinculados con la serie de televisión y no se ha rodado en ninguno de ellos. Riverdale fue rodada en Vancouver, Canadá; y alguna localización concreta en Langley, Virginia. A demás de las instituciones privadas, también se utilizaron calles en Rose Garden de Queen's Park y casas particulares en Queens Ave en New Westminster y East 3rd Avenue en Vancouver. Además se usaron el histórico Fort Langley Community Hall, la iglesia de St. Andrew's United, Riverview Mental Hospital en Coquitlam para escenas (FRANCISCO COSTA ) Perspnajes: Categoría:Series Categoría:Action Categoría:Arturo es una loka Categoría:Francisco es una loka